To never leave you
by Hidarikiki
Summary: Inspired for "Never gonna leave this bed" by Maroon 5.   When, sometimes, we need to hear it.


Me and my eclectics' playlists. You see, its not a songfic, iss just…and inspiration you know? I didn't write it hearing "Never Gonna Leave This Bed" by Maroon 5. I heard it and had this…picture in my mind! So I decided to share with you! Ow, and, I'd like to announce 'San Gimignano' 3rd chap is coming! But the Italian parts kill me sometimes! Heh. So…Let's get down to business!

Yawning, the girl lazily opened on sleepy eye. Taking in her surroundings, she spotted the familiar curtains and wardrobe. Smiling to herself, she sunk in the last night memories and left a small blush creep her cheeks.

Looking in her bedside table direction, she almost had a heart attack. 5 p.m. already? What, does that mean she was in this bed for what? 17 hours? Good one Luce! How come she does that?

Right after that thought, she felt a pair of warm lips being softly place over her exposed shoulder. Yeah, she smiled. That was the reason.

The girl soon closed her eyes and smiled, pretending she was still asleep. Feeling the lips making their way down her back, she couldn't help but share a muffled laugh with the room's slience.

The kisses suddenly stopped, being replaced with a hard _hot _body being carefully positioned over hers. Oh my, she could hear her heart beating louder and faster now.

**You push me****  
><strong>**I don't have the strength to****  
><strong>**Resist or control you****  
><strong>**Take me down****  
><strong>**Take me down**

"Gave up pretending to be asleep huh?" – a voice hoarse with sleep asked her, while perfectly shaped teeth nibbled the nape of her neck.  
>"Uhm…b-but – she shivered when his tongue traced a path to her earlobe – I…l-like it when…" Would her brain do the favor to let her complete a phrase?<p>

**You hurt me****  
><strong>**But do I deserve this?****  
><strong>**You make me so nervous****  
><strong>**Calm me down****  
><strong>**Calm me down**

"Hey…Why so nervous? I didn't even get started…again…" The voice whispered again against her ear. "When I broke in last night and started to do you, you had quite the opposite reaction…" She felt his smile over her skin. He would kill her you know? If not because of the _heat_, the embarrassment sure would.

She sighed and surrendered under the boy's touch.

**Wake you up****  
><strong>**In the middle of the night to say****  
><strong>**I will never walk away again****  
><strong>**I'm never gonna leave this bed**

Almost unconscious under his his kisses and hands (that were now dangerously playing with the piece of sheet covering only the under half of her body) she stuttered "N-Natsu…you know that we're here since last night don't you?"

"Of course I do." She could feel herself being turned upwards, facing the boy. Sunset light coming trough her window. Then, he smiled that _freaking hot_ smile of his. "I've been gone for weeks. I missed you…" A longing and…desperate look passed behind his eyes. She had missed him too. Smiling softly at him, she placed both of her hands on his face and pulled him towards her to share their millionth kiss since he came back.

**So come here****  
><strong>**And never leave this place****  
><strong>**Perfection of your face****  
><strong>**Slows me down****  
><strong>**Slows me down**

After pulling away of the kind and sweet kiss, the pink haired boy sighed and rested his forehead against hers. Feeling her soft hands travel to the back of his head, he relaxed and opened his eyes to look into hers. After a feel moments she pecked his lips briefly before answering his silent question

"I'm not gonna leave you_. Never_. " She knew him just right.

**So fall down****  
><strong>**I need you to trust me****  
><strong>**Go easy, don't rush me****  
><strong>**Help me out****  
><strong>**Why don't you help me out ?**

"I…-he begun – never thought I'd feel this way for someone. So much _need _to be around you….to make sure you're okay…" He rolled from her and laid in his back beside the girl.  
>Rolling again to be over her stomach, se supported her head over crossed arms while looking at him.<p>

"I always knew it was you."  
>The fire mage looked her way, a questioning look over his face.<br>She sighed and closed her eyes for an instant.

**You say "Go, it isn't workin' "  
>And i say "No, it is perfect"<br>So I stay and stand  
>I'm never gonna leave this bed<strong>

**Take it  
>Take it all<br>Take all that i have  
>I'll give it all away just to get you back<strong>

The blonde opened her eyes, a determinate and confident look in her eyes.

"From day one, when we first met. I remember thinking, that even if we'd just be friends forever, I'd never leave you. Cause I always felt that you'd never even think about leave me…"

"I love you." He said, in the same way he did when sure he'd win a battle.

"W-what?"

**Fake it****  
><strong>**Fake it all****  
><strong>**Take what i can get****  
><strong>**Knockin' so loud****  
><strong>**Can't you hear me yell ?****  
><strong>**I try to stay away, but you can't forget**

"You said it to me, two weeks after we started to sleep together. And you've been saying it every time I come here and you think I'm sleeping. I've always felt your love."

By this time, she was already over him, sheets thrown aside. Tears threatening to fall from her deep brown eyes.

"I love you too…So much…" Then she took his lips as his hands made their way to her back and pushed her against him.

**Wake you up**

After another passionated Love making session, she was resting her head over his chest, hugging him carefully, afraid it to be a dream. "Natsu?"

"Huh?"

**In the middle of the night to say**

"You…" she bit her lower lip and stayed quiet. The boy sighed, snaking an arm around her bare back.

**I will never walk away again**

"Luce?"

A tear rolled from her eye. "Y-Yes?"

He smiled an let hi eyes close.

_**"I'm never gonna leave this bed…"**_

You like it? Revieeeew puh-lease? =3  
>Love ya! ;)<p> 


End file.
